


#1

by illusion_flight



Series: Desperate Sex [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouyou feels like they have been married for the last 20 years</p>
            </blockquote>





	#1

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC- 17  
> Originally written on February 17th, 2011.

The wooden frame of their bed creaks, and Kouyou feels like they have been married for the last 20 years.

A blanket covers their bodies up to their necks. Their legs are entangled, kind of uncomfortably. The droplets of sweat form on his forehead. And on Akira´s forehead. Kouyou can see before he shuts his eyes. When Akira´s tongue slips in between his teeth and rolls up against his hard palate and when it feels so good. He bites him, buries his teeth into that tongue, just slightly, just to make Akira stay there, not to pull it out. Kouyou wraps his arms around his shoulders and lifts his hips up from the mattress, pushing his groin into Akira´s.

They are naked. In their bed. AC is broken and can´t be set to heating mode. So much for humanity and its inventions. So much for desperate times and desperate solutions. Humanity has only ever had good ideas at such times. Akira wiggled his eyebrow when he said that. He was also serious. Kouyou loves how Akira can never pull any joke off properly. The inability makes it even better than it is supposed to be. As a result Kouyou moans into Akira´s mouth as their cocks rub against each other. Kouyou will never tell him.

They are naked in their bed, covered by the blanket given to them by Akira´s mother, and they are not bothered the slightest.

Kouyou slides his hands lower, down Akira´s back, cups his buttocks, strokes and squeezes it, pushes the cheeks apart, rubs a finger across Akira´s entrance. It makes the man press against him even more; Kouyou knows why he does the things he does. It´s all sticky in between their bodies, their chests together and he can feel Akira´s heart pounding rapidly; it vibrates its tempo and rhythm through his skin, his flesh, his ribs, to his spine and it goes up and into his brain where it thumps with twice the force. Sometimes Kouyou wonders if Akira feels the same way about his own heart. Suddenly, he senses Akira´s scorching palms on the outer sides of his thighs, one on each; they set him on fire when joined with hot breath and damp lips on his collarbone.


End file.
